Dragonet’s Weakness
Synopsis When Dragonet gets shot by an arrow in the heart by mistake, Elizabeth finds out that her heart being damaged can kill her. It’s her weak point, but she's lucky this time. Transcript Elizabeth was holding Dragonet in her arms as they went for a walk. Suddenly, a Decidueye flew by and accidentally dropped an arrow. It hit Dragonet. Elizabeth: No! Dragonet! She was unconscious and started to turn blue due to the lack of oxygen. Elizabeth got her stethoscope, but couldn't hear her heartbeat. She rushed her to the Pokémon Center. Comfey and Blissey rushed her into the emergency room on a stretcher. ... Elizabeth was worried if she was going to be okay. Would she survive being shot in the heart? Nurse Joy comes out. Joy: She's going to be okay, but she's very weak. Elizabeth looked through the glass at Dragonet, who was hooked up to IVs and lying unconscious on a stretcher. Joy: You’re lucky you came when you did. Dragonet could have died. Elizabeth: What?! She can't die! Joy: If her heart gets damaged enough, she can. Elizabeth and Finny had a bad vision of Dragonet dying. Elizabeth: If she were to die, you know we could just ask Xerneas to revive her. But I'm glad she's alive. Finny: I don't want my mommy to die! Joy: She isn't going to this time, but next time, she might not be so lucky. Elizabeth: Let's hope that next time never happens. Finny was looking through the glass at her mom, hoping she'd be okay. Finny: When will Mommy wake up? Elizabeth: However long it takes. Finny banged on the window and screamed for her mom to wake up. Finny: MOMMY! MOMMY! Wake up! Wake up! Come on, wake up! *Bangs on glass* Elizabeth pulls Finny away. Elizabeth: Don't do that. There's other Pokémon sleeping in there and you'll wake them up. It's going to be a little while before she wakes up. ... Two hours later... Dragonet started to open her eyes. Finny: Mommy, are you okay? Dragonet: I think so. What happened? Elizabeth: A Decidueye accidentally hit you in the heart. Dragonet: Oh. That’s my weakness too. Finny: But if you died, couldn't we just ask Xerneas to revive you, Mommy? Dragonet: Yes, but I don't want to die, even if I knew I was going to be revived. Elizabeth starts to think. If Team Rocket knew Dragonet’s weakness, they could easily kill her. Elizabeth: Take it easy. You still aren't fully recovered. Dragonet: But what if Team Rocket finds out? Eddie: Finds out what? Rotom: Aah! What are you doing here?! Elizabeth: Nothing. Nothing at all. Rotom: Nothing about Dragonet’s weakness being her heart! Way to go, Rotom. Dragonet and Elizabeth: ROTOM! Emily: Thanks for the info, Rotom. Rotom: Oops... Now Dragonet’s secret was exposed to her arch-nemesis. She smacked Rotom in the face. Eddie: And now we know what to do. Dragonet: You should be ashamed of yourself, Rotom. You just put my life in danger by saying that. Rotom: How did I put your life in danger? Dragonet: You really are stupid sometimes. Thanks a lot. Elizabeth: Rotom, you should never have had that come out of your mouth in the first place. Now Team Rocket knows how to kill her. Dragonet was grabbed as the Team Rocket duo had a sword. Finny transformed into her Hybrid state and tackled Team Rocket. She drew out her blade. Finny: Leave Mommy alone or I'll kill you! At the least, you'll be getting a Water Shuriken up your ass! Elizabeth: Whoa, Finny. Finny aims her sword at Eddie's throat. Eddie: I'll do anything if you spare my life! Finny: Like what? Let her go or I'll let you know the meaning of pain! She stabbed Eddie and Emily in the throat, making them drop Dragonet. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes